User talk:Ssfx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ShadowLand Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scipio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phoenix00017 (Talk) 14:20, December 7, 2011 All quotes from SLO are to be in italics thank you Chaos379 10:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Are you sure about initial numbers of Imperial Paladin skills? they seem odd (lvl 0 Heat Sword Hilt gives 3% and then lvl 1 only 2%?) P.S Thanks for help! Dorun 21:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- hmmmm im just unsure about that lvl 0 gives anything, cause in tooltip it says: "Next Level :" (http://forum.zqgame.com/viewthread.php?tid=308&extra=page%3D2) ive assumed everything is 0 on lvl 0 but its not that im 100% sure : ) Dorun 23:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- hmmm ill then just change template to start at lvl 1 not 0 and this should clear things up, as for tooltips ive posted update to script some time ago (Dorun 15:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) - http://shadowlandonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Phoenix00017) but Phoenix hasnt posted it yet. Dorun 00:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- when was that? Chaos379 13:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ok Peckiz 16:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- hmm didnt know about that, done Dorun 18:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- yeah i know about that, but its javascript thingie and i dont have access to modify it (only admin can) you can copy my script from http://shadowlandonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorun/wikia.js and css from http://shadowlandonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorun/wikia.css you have to create these pages at your namespace(ie User:Ssfx/wikia.js ) Dorun 16:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yes, Vigilius! XD Peckiz 17:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wanted to thank you for your assistance on that new Seasonal Events page I started up. It looks amazingly better after you filled in those blanks, and added resource links, etc. Like it belongs with the rest of the wiki now, instead of looking as though someone who didn't know what they were doing stopped halfway. Oh, and I also appreciate that Lv60 map you did, esp. since I have yet to pass that 1st spider. >.< 無知人 17:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I returned to your edit Peckiz 12:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- My friend with Shaman does Fight Back with this skill, please do not undo my edit. Peckiz 17:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Since I cannot, for the life of me, figure out how to add item pages (I've tried a number of times, already), I'll put the info here. You seem to know what you're doing, after all. Thick Forest Cloak: Green Item, Cloak, Lv46, 17 base troops, +5 troops per fort, found in quest 40 (no set) Tough Bright Shield: Green Item, Shield, Lv42, 23 base Def, +4 Def per fort, found in quest 40 (no set) On another note, for the new Village game, is it possible to set up a chart where the category titles are icons/pictures instead of words? I.e. have CPU units at the top, with the unit icons for each CPU unit underneath, per column, with Player units running down the side, pictures for each PC unit for each row. The results could either be small screen shots of the Win/Lose image (just the word), or you know, normal text :P for that. Since the enemy preview 'skill' just shows you what unit icon is coming, and not what it's called until you pick something, i thought it might be more useful to set up a chart like this... But, is it Possible? 無知人 17:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yeah it was Chao379 that added these categories when they already had 'Ride' and 'Physical' from template as for 'The Elder' and 'Quests' we will have to choose one of them and stick with it. Also on side note thanks for your hard work! Dorun 18:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- I used my Lucky Turnings of the day prior to the maintenance that ended the Christmas events, so I will check on that tomorrow. Regardless, I recall the extra freebie starting up right around the beginning of the Christmas event, hence the assumption that it was part of the event. I will not mind in the slightest if it turns out to not be part of the event, and becomes a permanent feature. :P 無知人 17:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC)